I'm Gonna Marry Her
by Dommy who's a dummy
Summary: Oneshot. A bunch of doughnuts. Sirius is dramatic. A bit of firewhisky, some chess and a kiss.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

'_Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Lily Potter.'_

"Oi, Prongs." James looked up at his best friend. "You alright, mate?" Sirius asked him. James looked down at his parchment and discovered that instead of writing the name of his future wife, he actually wrote Transfiguration notes. James shoved the parchment into Sirius' face.

"What is this?" James asked in a high pitched voice. Remus looked over Sirius' arm and nodded approvingly.

"Nice, James. You're finally starting to study. Does this mean you'll stop copying my homework now?" Sirius shook his head.

"Moony, stop joking around. This is serious. Prongs is doing actual _work_." Sirius whispered the last part as if it was a forbidden word. James looked at his parchment again and let his head fall on the desk. The giggles of his fan club lost on him. Sirius patted his best friend's head lovingly. "It'll be alright, Prongsie. We'll get you fixed somehow." He turned to Remus. "Can we get him neutered?" James shot out of his seat fast.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE NEUTERED!" He yelled and jumped to hit his best friend but Sirius predicting this behaviour, ducked underneath his desk, and James ended up flying without his broomstick across the desk and down in front of Hestia's who was chewing on a muggle bubble gum she stole off Lily. She popped the gum clearly unimpressed as James groaned and decided it would be less painful if he didn't move.

"MR POTTER!" Professor McGonagall screamed furiously. James finally moved and fell off unimpressed Hestia's desk landing on the floor.

"Professor, it is NOT my fault. It is completely Padfoot's." Sirius outraged at this accusation jumped after his best friend causing even more disruption in the classroom.

"It is not!" Sirius yelled as he wrestled with James out to the centre of the classroom.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too, Padfoot and you know it!"

"Is not, Prongs and I know nothing!" This went on for about 5 minutes and would have went on for a lot longer if it wasn't for Professor McGonagall's temper. She stepped forward to the two boys and pulled them up on their ears.

"Detention! For the rest of the month! Both of you!" She shoved them towards their seats and they walked grumbling. "Just be glad it's not for the rest of your lives!" Sirius grinned at her and winked.

"Come on, Minnie. You wouldn't do that to us. You love Quidditch too much." James sat back in his seat and stared at his parchment worried. Then he looked in the direction of Lily who seemed to have completely ignored the havoc the boys caused and was engrossed in her book. James decided he needed to know what was in that book. He turned to his best friend.

"Padfoot. We have a mission."

-

Lily turned her Head Girl dorm upside down in search of the book. She's been reading Hedda Gabler and it was fascinating to her even though it was such a short read. She made a mental note to buy Alice a bunch of sugar quills as a thank you when she returned the book but she couldn't find it. She stood in the middle of her room and moved the hair off her eyes.

'_Face it, Lily. The book is gone. It ran away. To an exotic place. Like the Ravenclaw Common Room._' She sighed and stalked into the Head Boy's room without knocking and was astonished to find the Head Boy reading her book.

"James Potter! I have been looking for that book everywhere!" She scolded him.

"Oh, I know. I heard you attempting to move the painting of Matilda Swafford from over the chimney to see if it _accidentally_ flew up there." James said not looking in her direction and turned the page. "I really don't like Hedda. She seems like a very manipulative person." Lily stalked forward to grab the book out of his hands. "Hey! I was reading that."

"Well done. You can read." She said and went back into her room where she cleaned everything straight away with her wand. James followed her into her dormitory.

"That is hurtful, Lily. You know I can read. How else would I have read those love poems you wrote to me?" She blushed furiously at the memory and hurled the book at him which he caught perfectly. '_Thank you Quidditch._' He thought to himself.

"I wrote those in the first year, James, and it was a dare and you didn't have to go around the whole bloomin' castle reciting them FOUR years after I wrote them!" James grinned at her.

"If you wrote them in the first year then why did Padfoot see you writing one in Charms in our fifth year?" She blushed even more and he couldn't stop grinning at how gorgeous she looked.

"He was lying." She finally said.

"Padfoot doesn't lie." She snorted at that. "He doesn't! He just omits the truth." She put the book in her purse. "Where are you going?"

"Not that it is any of your business but since this is the last weekend I'll be spending at Hogwarts before Christmas, my friends and I are going to the Requirement room for a girl's night. Lots of junk, games and being brilliant." James was forming an idea in his head.

"Oh. Well. Have fun." Lily looked at him confused.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Have fun."

"But...umm...thank...you?" He beamed at her.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later then." He left leaving a dumbfounded Lily behind.

"HELLO LADIES!" Sirius grinned as him and his three best friends walked into the Requirement Room. Hestia sighed at the sight.

"Oh, Merlin's Beard. If I wanted to get an STD, I would have come to you an hour ago, Black." She said and poured herself more fire whisky into a big bowl she called 'Bowley' that served as her glass.

"Potter!" Lily shouted. "I did not tell you where I'm going so you could come and bombard us!" James raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, Lily flower, I did not come here out of my own free will. I simply came so Hestia doesn't attack my poor Padfoot. See, I need him in my life. He is the most important thing in my life. Besides you of course." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a butter beer from Alice who was smirking herself.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the boys could stay. Remus, you up to get your arse kicked in a game of giant chess?" The moment she said it, a giant chess board appeared 10 feet away from the comfy couches the girls were sitting on. Remus considered this for a second and what would happen if people found out that he'd beaten a girl but Alice's smirk brought out his '_I WILL BEAT YOU AND I WILL MAKE YOU CRY_' side.

"Let's go then. Black or white?" She stood up and walked to the chest board.

"Black. Like my soul." She replied confidently.

"And my name!" Sirius shouted and settled himself on the now empty couch. Peter next to him. James of course sat next to Lily and put his arm around her which she swatted away. They watched the intense game as Alice really was kicking Remus' arse on the chess board with her knight.

"That is not fair! You cheated!" Remus shouted as they came off the chess board. Alice snorted at that and grabbed the fire whisky from Hestia settling herself down next to her friend.

"Yes. Because a girl can't beat you without cheating." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Remus dropped himself onto the couch next to Peter. A house elf appeared in front of them with a big box of doughnuts.

"Oh, my dear. Miss Jones, I apologise, I didn't know you had more company." The elf said in a tiny voice.

"Don't worry about it, Tixie. Just get us some more doughnuts and fire whisky and we're good." Hestia replied in a bored tone. The elf nodded and disappeared leaving the doughnuts at which Sirius threw himself at, followed by Peter, followed by a battle between Sirius and Peter. The rest watched unimpressed as the doughnuts were really nice and these two imbeciles were destroying all of them. But soon more boxes showed up and everyone was happy. They talked and laughed and played Exploding Snap and in all this time they kept on drinking. At one point they came up with the idea of drinking shots whenever somebody said drink. And considering Sirius' sudden like of the word, they were smashed off their heads pretty soon.

"Lily." James tugged at her shirt and kissed her cheek. She turned to him surprised still in her drunken state. "I really like you." She smiled and kissed his cheek but landed on his lips instead.

"I like you too." She turned back to her friends unaware that James Potter was becoming sober fast and hearing victory cheers in his head.

'_I'm going to marry her._' He thought as he stared at her amazed.

**A/N: Just a lil oneshot. I miss the good Jily fanfics. Where have they gone? *sigh* **


End file.
